


Private Collection

by eastwood



Series: McReyes Valentine's Week 2018 [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bartender with Benefits, M/M, Modern AU, Pictures, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-12
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2019-03-17 08:33:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13655325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eastwood/pseuds/eastwood
Summary: McReyes Valentine's Week: Day 1 - Secret Admirer





	Private Collection

There is no doubt anywhere in Jesse’s mind that Gabriel Reyes is the finest man alive. He could probably survive on just the sight of that gorgeous body and beautiful face instead of food and water, and he shamelessly indulges in it at any opportunity. There are plenty of chances, after all.

Which is sort of what started this little… thing he’s been doing. Gabe had wandered into the living room one day without a shirt on, looking absolutely delicious as usual, and Jesse had his phone already in hand so he snapped a photo. The camera shutter went off and Gabe looked over to catch him in the act, but Jesse had just waggled his eyebrows and said, “Sugar, you are lookin’ good today. I’m gonna add this to my _private_ collection.” And Gabe had rolled his eyes and ignored him.

Another night he came back from work and Gabe was stretched out on the couch watching TV with his eyes half open, an arm folded behind his head and the other draped across his bare stomach where his shirt had ridden up. Toothsome as all hell. And Jesse had drawled, “Don’t trouble yourself gettin’ up or nothin’. In fact, hold still.” Then he took another pic. Gabe had sneered, before asking if he’d remembered to stop by the store and pick up milk. No, Jesse had not remembered, but luckily he was forgiven.

Now somehow he has dozens of pictures: Gabe tugging his workout shirt over his head, or standing with a towel slung low around his hips while he shaves, or stealing a couple pulls off Jesse’s morning cigarette before leaving for work. And those are mixed with other ones, not even sexy ones, just Gabe frowning over the Sunday paper, or with his back turned at the sink doing dishes, or, one of Jesse’s favorites, taking an annoyed bite out of a sandwich that’s falling apart.

Gabe doesn’t really notice him taking them most of the time but when he does he only seems ambivalent, so Jesse figures it’s alright. Because of course he doesn’t _share_ them with anyone; he just likes catching little moments and keeping them to himself, in case he ever needs to see them again. It’s completely innocent.

He doesn’t even flip through them very often. Maybe once in a while, when he gets back late from the bar and Gabe is already asleep, and he wakes up after Gabe has left for work, or during the rare overnight trips Gabe takes on business. Just to get a fix for admiring when he knows it’ll be another twelve hours minimum before he has the real thing again, something to glance at when he’s out on his smoke breaks or walking somewhere. Most of the time he forgets all about it, until he catches Gabe at a good angle again.

So he’s not thinking about anything but his next day off when he yells from the shower for Gabe to check his phone and see if his boss has replied yet. He gets an answer in the affirmative, and then when he comes out a few minutes later Gabe is sitting on the bed thumbing through his phone.

“Need somethin’ baby?” Jesse asks, going over to the dresser to pick out fresh clothes.

“Hm, no,” Gabe says. “I didn’t think you were serious about your ‘private collection,’ though.”

Oh God. “I wasn’t,” he says hastily, face heating as he goes over to take his phone back, but Gabe leans away when he reaches out for it. “I mean, I really didn’t mean to, baby. Shit, it’s weird isn’t it.” He tries to snag his phone again and Gabe plants a hand on his chest to keep him out of range while still scrolling. “I’m sorry, sugar, you can delete ‘em if you want,” he offers weakly, though he’d really, really rather not lose all his pictures. He has too many favorites by now.

“It is weird,” Gabe confirms. “We see each other every day, why do you need 400 pictures of me? I don’t even remember this, when did we last go to this Chinese place.”

“There’s not that many,” Jesse mutters. A hundred, tops. And the Chinese place was only a few months ago; Gabe had looked good that night waiting for their take-out under the awning in front of the store, out of the rain.

“Close enough,” Gabe says. He finally looks up, smirking faintly. “So, what, this like a voyeur thing?”

“No,” Jesse says, because it’s not.

“Really? You don’t jerk off or anything?”

“No, I just- like taking them,” Jesse admits. His face is on fire. Someone please put him out of his misery, this man is heartless.

“Hm,” Gabe says. “Because I’d understand it more if you were using them to jerk off. That’s why I keep yours, anyway.”

“Mine?”

Gabe smirks wider. “Yeah. You know.”

Oh. He means- Jesse might’ve sent a few pics of himself when he was bored and in the mood, decidedly less tame than these, but just as a joke. Gabe never exactly asked for pictures of him holding up the hem of his shirt by his teeth with his morning wood tenting his boxers, captioned ‘breakfast’s ready ♡’.

“You _save_ those?”

“Well. What else are they for?” Gabe asks, leering at him now. He drops Jesse’s phone on the bed then, and props himself back on his arms. “Guess now I can admit I’ve taken some too.”

“ _What?_ ” Jesse squawks. “Of me?! Lemme see your phone.” And he lunges for it on the nightstand, but Gabe is up from his deceptively casual pose in an instant, clotheslining him around the middle to hook him into bed. Jesse gets dropped and pinned down with a wheeze.

Gabe clucks his tongue at him from above, hands fast on his wrists. “Ah ah, those are private.”

“You saw mine,” Jesse protests.

“Yours are boring. I like mine better,” Gabe says smugly.

Jesse huffs. He likes his pictures just fine; they’re perfect. Then he changes tack and says, “You know, you could take some more?” and is just as smug about the way Gabe’s eyes slide down from his face to his chest, and lower. He shifts and moves his legs apart a little. Gabe had caught him off guard before he’d gotten dressed, after all.

“I don’t know,” Gabe says, considering. He glances back up. “It’s not the same if you know I’m doing it.”

“Dirty old man,” Jesse accuses. “Sneaking pics of young, handsome, _vulnerable_ men like me?”

“Mmhm,” Gabe says, and leans down to brush his lips over Jesse’s, murmuring, “What are you going to do about it?”

“Buy some sexier underwear, I guess,” Jesse murmurs back.

And Gabe huffs a laugh before giving in for a real kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
